Essaim d'étincelles
by shadowquill17
Summary: S'occuper de redoutables dragons est le quotidien de Dean, et personne n'oserait l'accuser de faire preuve de lâcheté... seulement chaque jour Dean va voir le soigneur de la réserve, l'énigmatique Castiel Novak, et chaque jour il trouve une excuse pour ne pas l'inviter à sortir ! Prendra-t-il son courage à deux mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **Voici pour toi une nouvelle fic Destiel, qui se passe vaguement dans le monde de Harry Potter, mais pas de panique ! Aucune connaissance n'est requise pour lire ce texte, exceptée peut-être celle de Supernatural... c'est toujours plus drôle quand on lit un UA de savoir un peu dans quoi on met les pieds, non ? ;)**

 **Le titre vient des "Feuillets d'Hypnos", de René Char.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **...**

– Benny, baisse-toi !

L'homme en question plia souplement les genoux, et la queue énorme passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant au passage quelques cheveux dans un courant d'air énergique. Benny (puisque c'était son nom) regarda avec calme la créature s'éloigner d'un air pataud, tandis que son ami éclatait d'un grand rire.

– Eh bah mon vieux, tu perds un peu la main… railla ce dernier. Je sais que les bébés sont énergiques, mais si ta carcasse de vieillard ne peut plus le supporter il faut rendre ton tablier !

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Winchester, grommela l'autre en se redressant. C'est facile de te moquer quand tu tiens la longe !

– Ouais ouais, on dit ça, l'ancêtre. Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est que–

– Tu devrais moins parler, Winchester, coupa Benny avec un sourire vengeur, et un peu plus regarder derrière toi.

Dean n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de se faire percuter avec la force d'une locomotive à pleine vitesse par un flash d'un brun terreux. Il fut projeté au sol par la force de l'impact et se trouva bientôt plaqué sur l'herbe moelleuse par une paire de pattes énormes et griffues, la langue mouillée d'un dragon adolescent léchant son visage avec application et une abondance de bave gluante ; Dean se débattit quelques instants, mais le dragon repoussa ses efforts avec indifférence.

– Benny, un coup de main par ici ?

Benny s'approcha, les mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches de son pantalon en cuir.

– Bah je sais pas trop, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer, fit Benny d'un ton faussement indifférent. Je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre.

Un bras dégoulinant de salive épaisse se tendit vers lui, et Benny roula des yeux avant de prendre pitié de son collègue ; il attrapa la bête par ses courtes cornes, la tira légèrement vers lui, et elle se laissa à contrecœur séparer de Dean, avant de repartir vers ses frères et sœurs d'une démarche pataude, ses ailes s'ouvrant maladroitement de chaque côté de son corps écailleux.

– Merci mon pote, lâcha Dean.

Son visage, son cou et le devant de sa veste ajustée en cuir brun brillaient de bave de dragon poisseuse, et Dean grimaça légèrement en secouant les bras.

– Elle t'a pas loupé, la petiote, s'esclaffa Benny.

Il donna une claque dans le dos de Dean.

– Allez viens, reprit Benny, il est temps de les rentrer.

Dean s'ébroua une dernière fois, et suivit son ami en direction des jeunes qui batifolaient un peu plus loin.

* * *

Dean Winchester avait toujours su qu'il finirait un jour en Roumanie.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il s'était abreuvé des histoires des hommes dévoués qui s'occupaient de ces bêtes si rares et si dangereuses, et avant même de commencer sa scolarité à la célèbre école Poudlard, Dean savait que toutes ses études ne serviraient qu'un seul but: rejoindre les rangs de ces héros habillés de cuir qui avaient bercé son enfance.

On aurait pu croire que plusieurs années de travail et d'ouverture sur tous les aspects du monde magique feraient changer Dean d'avis, le pousseraient à abandonner ses rêves d'aventure pour se diriger vers une profession plus respectable, vers un emploi plus stable… mais Dean, fidèle à son cœur d'enfant, n'avait jamais dévié de sa route, et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir passé ses ASPIC avec des notes respectables dans toutes les matières et un Optimal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Dean s'était retrouvé à 18 ans, un duffle-bag fatigué à la main, apprenti entraîneur dans la plus grande réserve de dragons au monde.

Et dix ans plus tard, couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices, les mains calleuses et le visage buriné par tant d'heures passées au grand air, Dean Winchester avait peine à imaginer un meilleur moyen de passer son temps sur terre.

* * *

– Je te dis que Jenka fera au moins 18 pieds de haut, bien plus grande que sa mère ! Pas moyen qu'elle laisse Lipzo l'embêter après ça…

Dean rit au grommellement indigné de son ami.

– Bah, il la taquine, c'est de leur âge… et puis si ça se trouve bientôt il faudra les séparer pour d'autres raisons, je te dis.

Benny ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

– Quoi ? _Jenka_ et _Lipzo_ ?! Jamais. Tu ne te rappelles pas la fois où…

Mais le babillage affable de Benny parut soudain s'éloigner, et Dean se trouva incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles de son ami ; tout ce que les sens de Dean auraient pu percevoir disparut, totalement noyé par la vision de l'homme qui traversait au même moment la cour du bâtiment.

Dean sentit sa bouche s'assécher instantanément.

 _Castiel Novak_.

L'homme avait rejoint leur équipe quelques six mois auparavant, en remplacement du précédent soigneur qui avait dû les quitter à la suite d'un accident malencontreux.

Ses mains fermes et légères lorsqu'il les palpait pour les examens hebdomadaires lui avaient vite gagné l'affection des dragons, sa rapidité et son efficacité lorsqu'il pansait leurs blessures diverses l'avaient rapidement vu gratifié du respect des entraîneurs, et ses grands yeux bleu électrique et ses lèvres pâles lui avaient immédiatement attribué le statut envié de "sujet involontaire de l'énorme béguin de Dean Winchester".

D'ailleurs à cet instant précis, Castiel marchait dans la direction générale de sa minuscule infirmerie, suivant une ligne perpendiculaire à la leur. Il les aperçut juste avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, et en sentant cet intense regard sur lui Dean se rappela brusquement qu'il était trempé de bave de dragon et devait avoir l'air absolument ridicule… mais Castiel, bien que ses yeux fussent descendus assez pour constater le désastre gluant que les vêtements de Dean étaient devenus, se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire sincère avant de quitter le champ de vision de Dean quand il passa le seuil de la porte.

– Hé, Dean. Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Benny transperça le brouillard qui enveloppait Dean, et il revint à lui avec difficulté, ses yeux peinant à se détacher de l'endroit où avait disparu la silhouette menue de Castiel.

– Hein ? Euh… tu disais ? balbutia Dean en clignant des paupières.

– Je vois… alors on craque toujours pour l'infirmier sexy ?

Dean ne répondit rien, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sourire de Castiel.

– Bon sang de dragon, mon pote, il faudra bien que tu l'invites à sortir un jour, fit Benny en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres gercées. C'est bien beau de prendre la moindre éraflure comme prétexte pour aller te faire raccommoder, mais il va falloir t'activer un peu si tu veux conclure dans un avenir proche ! Tu sais, avant qu'un vagin te pousse là où il ne faut pas…

Dean lui donna un coup de coude indigné et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les douches sous le gros rire de Benny.

* * *

Ce n'était pas que Dean avait peur de demander à Castiel de sortir avec lui…

C'était plutôt qu'il en était terrifié.

Castiel était l'homme le plus intelligent, le plus généreux, le plus adorable que Dean avait jamais rencontré ; il aurait pu parler des heures à Castiel, lui racontant ses années à Poudlard (Castiel était allé dans une école européenne) et à quel point Sammy allait devenir le meilleur Magicomage de tous les temps (Castiel avait un frère, Gabriel, dont il parlait avec un mélange de reproche et d'intense affection).

Et Dean se serait senti honoré d'être simplement l'ami de Castiel, vraiment… si les grands yeux bleus de l'homme et, à vrai dire, _toute_ sa personne n'avaient pas littéralement enflammé chaque minuscule parcelle de désir que Dean pouvait posséder.

Alors, aller vers le soigneur, se mettre totalement à nu, pour risquer de se prendre un râteau et de n'être plus jamais autorisé à raconter sa journée à Castiel, pendant que ce dernier désinfectait une énième minuscule plaie ? Non merci, Dean préférait l'inconfort d'un béguin non-réciproque.

* * *

Il était presque 21h lorsque Dean passa une tête hésitante dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du centre de soins.

– Euh, Cas ? appela-t-il timidement.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Dean rentra dans le bâtiment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui ; ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Castiel plongé dans ses travaux à une heure tardive, ses yeux bleus concentrés sur une culture et sa notion du temps complètement perdue… le soigneur avait un sens de l'organisation totalement ridicule, mais il paraissait toujours content de voir Dean quand ce dernier lui rendait une petite visite à l'improviste, et cela était plus que suffisant pour Dean.

Il traversa la pièce en direction du bureau de Castiel, une pièce minuscule à l'arrière du complexe, et souriait déjà à l'idée de voir Castiel et de passer un peu de temps avec lui, impatient de voir son sourire timide lorsqu'il verrait le dessert que Dean avait amené en pensant à lui… mais Dean se figea net en entrant, et son sourire glissa de son visage.

Meg, la ravissante dresseuse roumaine au charme dévastateur, se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, et elle n'était pas seule ; elle était collée à Castiel, ses deux mains blanches enroulées avec possessivité autour de la taille étroite du soigneur et sa bouche rubis dessinant un sourire prédateur à un Castiel dont Dean ne pouvait voir que le dos.

Dean sentit une étreinte étrange le serrer au niveau de son foie, comme si un poing de glace avait décidé d'écrabouiller ses entrailles, et son sang se gela dans ses veines ; il recula de deux pas, incapable de penser…

Meg tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire complice ; Dean crut qu'il allait rendre son estomac, et il fuit précipitamment la pièce.

Hors du bâtiment, il laissa la part de tarte blottie sur une assiette en carton dévaler ses doigts gourds pour atterrir dans la poubelle, en un petit _splotch_ mouillé qui fit écho dans la poitrine vide de Dean.

* * *

– Je te dis que c'est rien, Benny, fais pas ta maman-poule, râla Dean.

Benny fronça les sourcils.

– Je ferai la maman-poule si je veux, Winchester, maintenant fais-moi voir ça.

Dean décroisa ses bras à contrecœur, découvrant le flanc de sa veste en cuir ajustée, tailladée d'une série de coupures parallèles largement ensanglantées ; Benny se pencha sur les blessures, décolla le cuir de la peau de Dean qui grimaça.

– Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Dean, affirma Benny en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas grave, mais crois-moi, tu préfères laisser Castiel te recoudre.

Dean secoua la tête, une main sous ses côtes, là où son sang battait sous la peau déchirée par les griffes impitoyables.

– Non, je vais le faire moi-même, murmura-t-il.

Benny haussa un sourcil sceptique.

– Excuse-moi ? Tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion d'aller faire les yeux doux à ton chéri ?

Dean pinça les lèvres, la gorge soudain serrée.

– Ce n'est pas mon chéri, et je préfère ne pas le déranger.

– Tu préfères ne pas le dér– oh non. Dean…

Le regard de Benny était beaucoup trop désolé.

– Tu lui as demandé de… et il t'a dit non ?

Dean sentit son cœur lâcher un soupir.

– Quelque chose comme ça, éluda-t-il.

– Quelque chose comme ça ? répéta Benny, visiblement décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Dean ferma les yeux, et l'image de Meg, blottie contre un Castiel souriant, s'imposa derrière ses paupières.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Benny, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il sentit que Benny avait envie d'insister, de l'écouter, mais Dean n'avait pas envie de l'entendre ; il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Benny soupira, vaincu, et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Dean.

– Fais comme tu veux, Dean.

Dean entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

* * *

Ses dents grincèrent lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau, et le goût du whisky Pur Feu sur sa langue l'aida à ne pas trembler quand il tira sur le fil.

La lumière de sa lampe de chevet vacilla dans l'ombre de la pièce.

* * *

Rien n'était vraiment différent.

Dean se levait toujours aux aurores pour sortir les dragons, il mangeait toujours des haricots rouges assis à côté de Benny, il se plaignait toujours que leurs vêtements de cuir étaient trop moulants.

Son exil volontaire de l'infirmerie l'avait maintenu loin des yeux de Castiel, et si Dean mourait d'envie d'aller le voir pour lui parler comme il l'avait fait si souvent, il sentait confusément qu'un tel comportement serait injuste envers Meg et envers Castiel, qui après tout ne connaissait pas ses sentiments.

Sans compter que continuer à le voir aurait été trop dur, en sachant que les rêves de Dean ne pourraient plus se réaliser à présent.

Alors Dean déambulait avec ce vide étrange dans sa poitrine, cette espèce de pulsation hideuse qui lui suçait les viscères sans relâche.

* * *

C'était de sa faute, évidemment.

La selle de Ferdelance avait été mal réglée, et à présent il se débattait dans tous les sens, cherchant à se débarrasser par tous les moyens de ce poids mort trop encombrant.

– Dean, de l'autre côté ! cria Benny.

Dean fit le tour de la bête agitée, la pluie lui dégoulinant dans les yeux ; il les essuya d'un revers de manche.

– Je te lance la corde, ne la lâche pas !

Et puis Benny lança la corde, et quelqu'un cria, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla, il ne pleuvait plus.

Une douleur au crâne l'assaillit dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, et il porta une main à sa tête ; un bandage l'entourait, solidement serré contre son crâne.

Il se trouvait dans un lit propre et étroit, les draps doux et chauds contre ses jambes, et il était vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon (comme il s'en rendit compte en soulevant légèrement la couverture à carreaux) ; la blessure qu'il avait recousue tant mal que bien quelques jours auparavant tirailla désagréablement sa peau lorsqu'il bougea.

Dean jeta un œil autour de lui, reconnut les lits propres et les murs blancs du centre de soins, et sentit un accès de panique pulser dans sa poitrine ; Castiel pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, et Dean devrait lui parler et le regarder et…

Merlin, il ne pouvait pas.

Dean essaya de se redresser pour quitter son lit, mais un vertige le saisit et il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers avec un grognement vaincu ; au même instant, Castiel entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un bac rempli de matériel de soins.

– Dean, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Il faut croire que les habitudes avaient la vie dure, car la simple présence de Castiel, plus séduisant que jamais, et de ses yeux brillants, fit bondir l'estomac de Dean, qui ne répondit rien.

– Tu es resté inconscient presque quinze heures, ton corps a eu du mal à se remettre du choc.

Castiel s'assit une chaise placée à côté du lit et passa une main fraîche sur la joue de Dean.

– Comment te sens-tu à présent ? s'enquit-il avec sollicitude, ses yeux sombres infiniment doux.

Le premier instinct de Dean fut de se laisser aller contre les doigts légers de Castiel, mais il se rappela juste à temps sa situation: _bas les pattes, Dean, il est pris._

Alors il se déroba, tournant la tête pour éviter le regard trop intense de Castiel ; la main se retira après un temps d'hésitation, rejoignant sa sœur sur les genoux de Castiel.

– Je… je peux y aller ? demanda Dean en faisant un geste vers sa tête bandée.

Castiel cligna des yeux et se recula, l'air ébranlé.

– Euh, oui, tout va bien…

Dean acquiesça sombrement, jetant déjà un coup d'œil autour de lui pour localiser ses vêtements, et les traits de Castiel s'affaissèrent.

– Juste une chose, dit-il alors.

Dean leva la tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, croisant le regard sans fond de Castiel ; une main se posa alors contre son flanc, là où une série d'entailles se dressaient, hérissées contre la peau caramel.

– Es-tu mécontent de mes services ? demanda alors Castiel, son ton parfaitement neutre.

Dean, pris par surprise, ne sut pas quoi répondre.

– Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, continua Castiel, mais si tu ne veux même plus venir me voir pour te recoudre je– est-ce pour cela que tu tiens tellement à partir d'ici au plus vite ? Pour aller te soigner tout seul ?

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha presque ; Castiel pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Alors que c'était Dean qui, pour protéger Castiel de ses désirs non bienvenus, devait prendre ses distances ?

– Que… pas du tout, Cas ! s'exclama-t-il avec passion.

Le surnom lui échappa, et un instant ce fut comme si tout était revenu à la normale.

– C'est juste que… je n'ai simplement pas voulu te déranger si tard, et Benny m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et je… je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'apprenne à me rafistoler tout seul, pas vrai ? plaisanta Dean, faussement insouciant. Tu ne seras pas toujours dans le coin pour rattraper mes bêtises !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, mais Dean continua.

– Bref, pas de souci, je m'en suis sorti comme un chef.

Dean se redressa encore, et la main que Castiel avait dû oublier sur ses côtes glissa sur le matelas ; Dean sortit ses jambes des draps, posant ses pieds à pied sur le carrelage en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le marteau qui tambourinait son cerveau avec enthousiasme.

– Je devrais y aller, maintenant, annonça-t-il d'un ton parfaitement contrôlé. Benny ne saura jamais s'en sortir sans moi, rigola-t-il.

Castiel le regarda rassembler ses affaires, et Dean fit de son mieux pour qu'il ne voie pas sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'il enfila son t-shirt.

Puis il sortit en hâte, impatient de s'éloigner de Castiel avant de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté.

* * *

– Pffff, franchement… je peux faire un gombo qui aura l'air moins informe que ça.

Benny fit une grimace dégoûtée en piquant sa fourchette dans une boulette de viande, et Dean eut un sourire amusé ; la nourriture de la cantine n'était pas réputée pour ses qualités gustatives, mais plutôt pour son taux important de calories et son apport de protéines indispensable à leur vie en plein air.

Benny grommela une dernière fois son mécontentement avant de fourrer trois boulettes dans sa bouche, et Dean laissa son regard dériver vers l'entrée de la cantine.

La pièce était spacieuse, bien éclairée, mais peu remplie car à cette heure-ci, la plupart des employés du centre avaient déjà mangé. Benny et Dean étaient arrivés parmi les derniers à cause d'un harnais récalcitrant et avaient dû se rabattre sur les boulettes de viande qui restaient toujours sur les bras du cuisinier…

Dean allait se lever pour ranger son assiette lorsque son regard tomba sur Meg, qui passait la porte au même instant, plus jolie que jamais… et pourtant ce ne fut pas sur elle que Dean s'attarda, mais plutôt sur l'homme grand et blond au bras duquel elle était pendue, son petit corps menu pressé contre son long flanc musclé à lui, son visage rond rosi de plaisir et ses yeux noirs brillants.

Un flot de colère envahit sa poitrine, brûlante et dévastatrice.

Dean n'avait pas été ravi de voir Castiel avec quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins avec Meg… mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de le voir se faire tromper par la femme qui avait su conquérir son cœur ; Dean pouvait être égoïste, mais si Castiel voulait sortir avec Meg, alors il avait au moins la décence de leur souhaiter - de _lui_ souhaiter - beaucoup de bonheur.

Alors voir Meg papillonner des cils, pendue aux lèvres d'une espèce de poupée Ken minaudant qui ne valait pas un dixième de Castiel ? Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que Dean ne soit pas un homme à frapper les dames, parce que sinon elle se serait retrouvée sur le tapis, et son bellâtre s'en serait pris une aussi.

Mais Dean se raisonna, conclut que ce n'était pas à lui de se mêler du couple de Castiel, et alla machinalement ranger son plateau.

* * *

Dean fit de son mieux pour éviter l'infirmerie, vraiment.

Son imprudence insouciante disparut, et tout à coup chaque minute de ses journées focalisait son esprit sur _ne pas se blesser, surtout ne pas se blesser_.

Et ce système fonctionna comme sur des roulettes… jusqu'à ce qu'un des bébés dragons attrape un rhume et se mette à éternuer du feu dans toutes les directions ; Dean fut la malchanceuse victime des flammes enrhumées, et dut mettre ses états de côté lorsque Benny le menaça de le dénoncer s'il n'allait pas voir Castiel immédiatement.

Il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, gêné et presque honteux, assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, son bras gauche déjà bandé posé sur sa cuisse ; Castiel, debout devant lui, soignait patiemment son autre bras, et ses cils embrassaient ses pommettes et ses yeux bleus étaient…

 _Dean. Pas touche_.

Il s'éclaira la gorge.

– Alors, euh… comment va Meg ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

– Bien, j'imagine, répondit-il en badigeonnant généreusement de la pommade sur le poignet de Dean. Je l'ai seulement vue il y a trois jours pour un mal de tête.

Il se retourna pour attraper une bande de gaze, tournant le dos à un Dean confus.

– Tu veux dire que… vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

– Non, je pense qu'elle va mieux.

Dean savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter de parler, et que creuser le sujet ne pourrait que faire souffrir Castiel et éprouver son couple… mais peut-être était-ce au fond ce que Dean voulait, retrouver ce Castiel célibataire dont il avait l'habitude, et cette fois, oser lui proposer ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui proposer depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui…

– Tu mérites vraiment mieux, Cas, lâcha-t-il soudain, incapable de retenir ses paroles.

Son cerveau semblait s'être éteint (comme trop souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait près de Castiel) et sa langue semblait avoir une vie propre.

– Je sais que Meg est magnifique et attirante, continua-t-il, et bien sûr que tu lui as dit oui, mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle voit un autre gars en même temps que toi et…

Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent, mais Dean en avait déjà trop dit ; le flot de mots se déversait de sa bouche encore plus vite, toujours pas approuvé par son cerveau.

– Je crois que c'est un chasseur en fait, et je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, bon sang de dragon je ne voulais vraiment pas, mais elle te trompe et apparemment elle ne t'a rien dit et ça c'est juste dégueulasse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça mais si elle te trompe _toi_ alors il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle, pas vrai ? Parce que je te jure, tu es un gars génial, intelligent et drôle et généreux et vraiment sexy, Merlin, _tellement sexy_ , et si par exemple tu sortais avec moi je te promets que je ne te tromperais jamais, je ne pourrais pas te tromper parce que tu es trop fantastique, Cas, et _pourquoi_ je te dis tout ça, la dernière chose que je veux c'est te mettre mal à-

Mais soudain le rouleau de gaze tomba à terre ; Castiel, qui avait écouté sa tirade délirante avec patience et des yeux de plus en plus grands, l'attira brusquement à lui et, si Dean pensa un instant qu'il allait se prendre un coup de boule, il cessa de penser tout court lorsque leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Les lèvres de Cas étaient étonnamment douces, pleines et chaudes contre celles de Dean, et ce dernier sentit en une fraction de seconde un déluge d'informations bouleversant envahir ses sens ; comment l'odeur de Cas qui emplissait à présent son nez était un mélange déroutant de cannelle et de basilic frais, comment ses mains étaient fermes et impérieuses contre le col en cuir de Dean, comment son corps menu était parfaitement proportionné pour se blottir de façon optimale contre lui…

Et le corps de Dean sembla enfin rattraper son cerveau, et ses mains virent enserrer la taille de Cas, le pressant plus fort contre lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir, assez fort pour que ses nouvelles brûlures le fassent grimacer… mais il dut soulever Cas sans s'en rendre compte parce que tout à coup les cuisses de Cas étaient écartées de part et d'autre de celles de Dean, et Cas ondulait des hanches dans un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui frottait leurs entrejambes et sa langue caressait tendrement celle de Dean…

Mais déjà le baiser se calmait, et Castiel décolla leurs lèvres avec un petit bruit mouillé, et Dean ne comprenait plus rien.

– Je ne sors pas avec Meg, Dean, dit alors Castiel, et son visage était encore beaucoup trop près, et ses cuisses beaucoup trop fermes, et Dean n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu au-delà du sang qui cognait à ses tympans…

– Qu… hein ? sortit gracieusement de sa bouche, sur laquelle il sentait encore la pression de celle de Castiel.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, ses yeux pétillants.

– Je ne suis pas impliqué dans une relation de nature romantique avec Meg Masters, répéta-t-il, et cette fois Dean était certain de l'avoir compris mais ça ne pouvait être vrai, ils les avait vus !

– Mais… tu ne… ah bon ? balbutia-t-il.

Castiel sourit, de ce sourire plein de gencive qui faisait fondre Dean malgré lui et qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces quelques jours.

– Non… j'ignore ce qui a bien pu te convaincre du contraire, mais je n'ai jamais été intéressé par mademoiselle Masters.

Cela faisait trop de surprises à la fois pour le cerveau de Dean ; il ferma les paupières, tentant de son mieux d'organiser ses pensées.

– Je… mais je vous ai vus, articula-t-il avec peine, le souvenir encore pénible. Elle était serrée contre toi et tu…

Il rouvrit les yeux, chercha le regard de Castiel qui paraissait ne pas comprendre.

– Tu nous as vus ? demanda ce dernier. Mais quand cela ? Je ne me rappelle pas… _oh_.

Et voilà, Dean était sûr que Castiel allait s'excuser, qu'effectivement il sortait avec Meg, que tout cela était une blague, _désolé Dean mais tu es vraiment trop drôle à mener en bateau_ …

Mais Castiel ne bougea pas, toujours fermement installé sur les cuisses de Dean.

– Je pense que tu as dû nous apercevoir lorsque Meg m'a fait ses, euh… ses avances, dit-il lentement. Elle a tenté de se rapprocher de moi mais je l'ai repoussée en disant que j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et… elle a simplement dit "il a de la chance", et nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes…

Dean sentit un espoir totalement irrationnel gonfler dans sa poitrine, et lui intima de se calmer tout de suite ; Castiel ne _pouvait_ pas être en train de parler de lui, pas vrai ?

– Je, euh… quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Castiel baissa les yeux, et ses cils trop longs ombrèrent ses pommettes.

– Toi, Dean, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Dean crut que son cœur allait exploser, mais déjà Castiel continuait.

– J'espérais que tu ne venais pas seulement me voir parce que tu étais incroyablement maladroit, expliqua-t-il. Et quand tu as commencé à venir presque tous les jours, je…

Castiel releva les yeux, plantant son regard si intense dans celui de Dean qui se sentit la tête légère comme du champagne.

– Personne d'autre que toi ne m'a jamais intéressé, Dean, dit doucement Castiel d'un air hésitant.

Et Dean ? Dean ne _pouvait_ pas laisser une expression aussi vulnérable s'installer sur le beau visage du soigneur ; aussi il sourit de toutes ses dents, glissa une main dans le cou de Castiel et une autre au bas de son dos et, le cœur battant, l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Castiel se laissa faire, ouvrant ses lèvres à Dean pour qu'il explore sa bouche, et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre… puis Dean se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, tirant Castiel avec lui, le soigneur fondant contre son torse et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

\- THE END -

 **...**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu ! N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review si c'est le cas, et en attendant je te souhaite une excellente journée ! ^^**


End file.
